


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by odetoptg



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Im sorry about this, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, it hurt me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoptg/pseuds/odetoptg
Summary: yuto and wooseok have been dating for over two years, but haven't gotten intimate. wooseok is unhappy and his best friend hyunggu makes a suggestion.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

wooseok loved his boyfriend, yuto. he really did have the utmost respect and love for that man inside of his heart that he knew would never be fulfilled by anyone else on this earth. 

he remembers the day that he met yuto. he was off by himself in the library, and wooseok, being the smooth talker he is, approached him and talked about the book yuto was reading. it wasn’t a very popular or well known book, so yuto was surprised that wooseok even recognized the title. the two of them talked for a while about the book before introducing themselves to one another. yuto was shy and he found solace in reading, he loved to write, and he especially enjoyed poems. he had a hard time making a lot of friends, and he was thoroughly surprised that wooseok even saw him in his back corner. nonetheless, he was glad that he had another friend that he could talk to and hang out with. they started to do it more frequently, wooseok finding it so easy to talk to yuto, and he loved to just sit and listen to him go on about his passions. wooseok thought it was cute, and he always found himself staring a little too long, or smiling at him so fondly and yuto noticing right away. it didn’t take long for wooseok to like yuto. after a couple months of them hanging out and getting to know each other a little more, yuto was comfortable enough to tell wooseok his sexuality. yuto had kept it to himself for a long time, too nervous to let anyone around him know. he was scared it would turn people away, but wooseok made him feel comfortable and he knew he wouldn’t judge him for that. wooseok told him that he was gay, and that he hoped it didn’t make their friendship any different. yuto assured him it wouldn’t, but after about a year of knowing one another, wooseok wanted to change that. he made a big deal about it, setting up a whole day together, having dinner, and then asked him to be his boyfriend. yuto was shocked, but he said yes in a heartbeat. after that, they were inseparable. 

now, it has been over two years that they’ve been together and they were both happy. they had found that being together was something that they enjoyed so much. they would hang out every day, they would go on little dates, have lunch together, spend the night with one another. they spent so much time together, against the better judgment of their friends. wooseok’s best friend hyunggu had told him a million times that he needed to be careful spending so much time with yuto. he told him that maybe he should take some time away, give himself time to miss him and give each other space. wooseok knew he was probably right, but he couldn’t stay away from yuto even if he tried. yuto felt the same way, but sometimes he did feel a little smothered, and not just because they spent so much time together. 

you see yuto, as a lot of people assumed, didn’t like to be smothered. he didn’t like to be surrounded by someone all of the time. he also didn’t like a lot of physical affection. he wasn’t someone who always wanted to hug, or hold hands, or kiss. he liked to hug but as far as everything else, he wasn’t a fan. not only that, but he especially didn’t like sexual interactions as much as some of his friends and wooseok. wooseok never pressured him and would never entertain the thought of doing so, but he was very vocal about his sex drive and how he wasn’t scared of sex or anything related. this made yuto nervous for multiple reasons. for one, even though he knew wooseok would never, he felt some type of pressure as his boyfriend to do that for him. although he didn’t like being around someone twenty four seven, he enjoyed having wooseok around. he enjoyed the time they spent together and he didn’t mind being around him all of the time. however, more recently, wooseok has been indifferent. 

wooseok wasn’t ever one to sulk around or seem down, like something was bothering him. even if it was bothering him, he never showed it to anyone. he just kept it to himself and wanted to keep from upsetting someone else. recently, wooseok seemed upset. wooseok didn’t tell yuto anything was wrong, but he didn’t have to. yuto could just see it and he could tell. he asked him about it, but wooseok told him not to worry and that he was just as happy as yuto was. the older boy never believed him, but he didn’t want to push. he’d tell him when he was ready, but he feared that maybe it was because of him. yuto was nervous because he thought it was due to the lack of intimacy in their relationship. they had been together for almost two years now, and not everyone, but most people have done things by now. they’ve kissed and made out a couple of times, but if wooseok went any further, yuto got nervous and self conscious and would stop him before anything happened. wooseok loved yuto, and he never pressured him or pushed, but he wished yuto would trust him enough to let things go further. wooseok had told him about his sex drive, but he also made it clear to him that he wouldn’t push. so he didn’t. he tried not to make yuto feel bad, trying to reassure him that wooseok would wait until he was ready. but wooseok had waited two years and he didn’t know if he could wait any longer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

wooseok had this heavy on his mind, and he decided to take it to his best friend hyunggu, who he trusted with pretty much everything in his life. he didn’t know who else to go to. in the back of his mind, he knew that he needed to tell yuto about this. he needed to bring it up to his boyfriend, talk it out with him, and maybe they could come to some kind of solution or agreement. maybe they could start slow and just do a little. wooseok thought he could control himself long enough until yuto was comfortable, but now he wasn’t so sure. after a lot of thought, he decided to bring his problems to his personal therapist, kang hyunggu. 

“so you’re telling me that you are upset because yuto won’t have sex with you and doesn’t like to be intimate?” hyunggu asked, a bit confused after hearing everything. 

wooseok sighed, nodding to his friend in exasperation and frustration. 

“all in all, yes. we have been together for two years now. all we have done is make out a few times, and i had to practically beg him for that.” wooseok sighed, flopping himself back into the pillows on hyunggu’s bed. “he just isn’t as intimate as i am. we talked about it before, and he said with time he would be comfortable enough to go further, but every time i try, i am met with the ‘i’m not ready yet’. he has boundaries and i don’t want to push past them, and i’d never want to push him to do something he isn’t comfortable with, i just can’t take it anymore. my sex drive is higher than normal and the amount of times that i have to masturbate rather than having sex with my damn boyfriend is getting aggravating. i love yuto and i don’t want to lose him, but something has to give.” wooseok groaned and closed his eyes. 

hyunggu pondered on what he was saying for a few moments. it was quiet, but neither of the men really cared. hyunggu understood wooseok’s dilemma, and he understood wooseok. they had been best friends since the beginning of high school, almost seven years now, and he had instantly become close with him. they talked to each other about any and everything. wooseok always came to him with his dilemmas and troubles he was having and hyunggu did the same. they were the perfect duo, and to see wooseok so visibly upset and frustrated made the slightly older boy concerned. he always did his best to help wooseok out of situations, so he was trying to think of some way he could help wooseok while not hurting his relationship. hyunggu liked yuto, and he saw how happy wooseok was when they first got together. but he noticed rather quickly how wooseok started to get temperamental and acted as though he had something on his mind for a while. hyunggu knew not to push, but he knew his best friend and he knew that yuto wasn’t giving him what he needed. he had a thought, and before he could even stop himself, he said what was on his mind. 

“you know, i could help you out.” hyunggu blurts, slightly suggestively. 

“what do you mean?” wooseok sat up, glancing over at the smaller boy with a curious, and confused look in his eyes. 

hyunggu paused for a moment. he knew what he meant, but he needed to word it in a way that didn’t come out wrong, that wouldn’t seem harsh. 

“well,” he started, sitting up to meet the eyes of his best friend, “you aren’t happy with your intimacy level with your boyfriend. you don’t want to push him to do it, and you aren’t sure when he is going to give in and have sex with you, or at least do sexual things with you. that isn’t fair to you. he knows you have a potent sex drive. what i’m getting at is that maybe you just need someone that can be friends with benefits. maybe that could be us. it wouldn’t be anything serious or romantic. it wouldn’t have any love or relationship added to it. it would simply be a way for both of us to get our fix.” hyunggu finished, shrugging like it was no big deal. 

wooseok was shocked to hear his friend say such a thing. hyunggu was usually shy and he didn’t speak out on things so easily. he did have an open mind and he was always willing to try new things, so wooseok wasn’t too surprised. but for him to suggest that they become friends with benefits? he didn’t know what to even begin to think about this. he paused for a moment and turned to hyunggu. 

“but wouldn’t that be cheating on yuto? yes, that would be cheating on yuto. not only that, what if it ruins our friendship?” he asked with a slight worry in his voice, playing with the hands that rested in his lap. 

hyunggu shook his head, but then shrugged. 

“maybe you’d call it cheating, but after two years, it’s almost like yuto owes you this. if he isn’t going to give it up, especially when he knows you have a high sex drive, that isn’t fair. he should know by now that you’re probably going to cheat anyways. i mean, you deserve to get off with someone other than your right hand, wooseok.” he shook his head and put his hand on wooseok’s shoulder. “plus, our friendship is strong. we’ve messed around before and it didn’t ruin anything, did it?” 

wooseok thought about what his friend was saying, and he didn’t know how to feel. he remembered when hyunggu started to kiss him, then it escalated to making out, and they almost had sex before they stopped themselves. that didn’t ruin anything. but wooseok was also single, and he wasn’t cheating on anyone. this was a different situation. if wooseok was single, then he would have no problem being friends with benefits, but this was hyunggu his best friend, and he would be cheating on yuto. he was weighing everything out, thinking about how he could get away with it, but also thinking about how yuto would feel if he found out. 

wooseok just sighed, looking over at hyunggu. 

“i’ll think about it, alright? i don’t know how i feel about it just yet. maybe i’ll talk to yuto first and see if he has changed his mind, or if he’s willing. then i’ll get back to you.” wooseok felt bad even saying it, but he knew almost for one hundred percent certainty that yuto wasn’t going to be open to it yet. yuto was just so shy and nervous that wooseok didn’t know if he would ever be ready. he looked to his best friend, kissing his cheek before standing up. hyunggu sighed and just smiled. 

“i’m just one call away, and i’m always here for you.” he smiled to his best friend and wooseok nodded.  
“yeah, i know you are. goodnight, hyunggu.” he got up and walked out of his bedroom and back out to his car, getting in and driving to yuto’s. usually he would announce his arrival, but he just went upstairs and used the spare key to go inside. yuto was sitting in his bed and jumped slightly when his boyfriend walked in unannounced. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“you scared the hell out of me, wooseok. what are you doing here?” yuto breathed out slowly, laughing a bit, but still confused. “it’s kind of late for an unannounced visit.” 

wooseok shrugged and sat down on the bed, but he didn’t look at yuto. he kept his eyes on the ground and bounced his leg in an anxious and nervous manner, especially after the conversation he just had with hyunggu. this made yuto nervous as well. yuto had noticed all of the emotions wooseok has been trying his hardest to hold in. he has noticed all the times wooseok seemed like he was about to explode with anger, but kept it inside because yuto was around. he noticed how on edge his boyfriend seemed, but wouldn’t talk to him about. it worried him to no end; he was scared they were about to break up. 

“you love me, don’t you?” wooseok finally asked after what felt like twenty minutes of silence, but it had only been a minute. 

“of course i do, i love you more than you know.” yuto paused, sitting up closer to wooseok. “why do you ask? is everything okay?” 

wooseok nodded, still not making eye contact with the older boy. he was trying to compose himself in a way that he didn’t seem so painfully nervous. he sat up a bit more and turned to yuto. 

“if you love me so much, then why won’t you do anything with me? why won’t you make out with me? why won’t you let me pleasure you? why won’t you pleasure me? why is it so hard for you to engage in sexual things? i have been trying my hardest not to push you and not to harp on you about it, and i haven’t. i have kept my cool through all of it, but it’s been two years now, yuto. i have a high sex drive and i just.. i want to make love to you. so why won’t you let me?” wooseok hadn’t planned on saying all of that in one go, but he honestly couldn’t stop himself. it all just came out quicker than he anticipated. all of his pent up feelings just spilling out but he needed an answer from his boyfriend and he needed it now. 

yuto looked at him in a bit of shock and disbelief. he didn’t know what to say. he didn’t know how to answer that. he hadn’t thought this was what would be coming from wooseok at almost midnight, but he understood. he assumed this was what had been bothering his boyfriend for so long now, but wooseok didn’t want to bring it up. yuto assumed he finally couldn’t hold it in and he needed an answer. yuto could feel his heart rate pick up and his breathing began to get jagged. he took a breath and let it out shakily before proceeding with what he needed to say. 

“wooseok, like i said, i love you with all of my heart. and it isn’t the fact that i love you any less. i just.. i get nervous. you know that. i am very introverted and shy and self conscious and it makes me nervous and my anxiety rises when i even think about sex. i almost had a bad experience with sex and something about it makes my skin crawl.” he paused, trying to think of what else to say. “i told you this shortly after we started dating so you would know. i told you because sex is an important part of relationships and i didn’t want you to waste your time with me because it would be a long long time before that happened. didn’t i tell you that?” yuto questions, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, but wooseok not returning the gesture. 

“you did, but a lot of people say those things at first. i thought maybe you’d learn to trust me and be able to let me show you that sex is okay and that it isn’t something to be afraid of. if you really love somebody, it isn’t going to hurt to have sex with them. but i guess you still don’t feel that way, huh?” wooseok sighed and shook his head. “it’s fine, i shouldn’t have even brought it up. it’s late, i’m going to get going.” wooseok stood from yuto’s bed, kissing his forehead and starting to walk back out. 

“wooseok, don-” yuto was cut off by wooseok closing his bedroom door. yuto knew there was no point in following him because what would he say? he wasn’t going to give in to him that easily. he wasn’t going to just give in to all of his fears and anxieties right away just because wooseok is sulking. he knows his boyfriend’s sex drive is far more powerful than his own, but he just wasn’t ready. thankfully wooseok didn’t push, but he seemed upset that yuto even said he didn’t want to. the look in his eyes told yuto something was up, but he ignored it. maybe this would blow over in the morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

but he was wrong. after that night, yuto noticed how much worse wooseok’s mood had gotten. for the next two weeks, wooseok seemed distant. they still saw each other almost every day if not every other day, they would hang out, get lunch together, have their movie nights, but something was off. yuto wanted to ask him about it, but he already knew the answer. yuto feared that their relationship was going to come to an end soon because of the lack of sexual activity. he thought that maybe he should just give in, he contemplated it a million times. he thought that maybe if they had sex one time, it would be enough to hold wooseok over for a while. but that was probably a silly thought, with his high sex drive, it would probably make things worse. yuto was in a pickle. he loved his boyfriend, but he just wasn’t ready. 

two more weeks went by, and he had a complete personality change. he looked happy and bubbly all over again, like the first time that yuto hung out with him. he seemed to be light as a feather, like all his worries and troubles went out the window. yuto was concerned. his immediate thought was that wooseok cheated on him, but he knew wooseok would never do that, so he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and just enjoyed his happy boyfriend. 

yuto’s gut feeling was right though. after those two weeks, wooseok finally gave in. he hadn’t said a word about it to hyunggu since that night and he finally said what he had been thinking all along. it was a simple text, really. 

“let’s do it.” that’s all he sent to hyunggu and that’s all it took. 

the first time they did it, it was awkward. wooseok felt bad, he felt the guilt from cheating rush over him. all he could think about was yuto and how he would feel if he ever found out. all he could see in his mind was yuto. but maybe that was a good thing. if he focused on yuto, and pretended that hyunggu was yuto, maybe that would help him get through all of this. hyunggu didn’t mind it one bit, whatever helped wooseok, he would do it, even if that meant wooseok picturing yuto the whole time they had sex. as long as wooseok was getting what he needed from this, and hyunggu too, then he didn’t mind. 

this became a regular thing for months. anytime wooseok, or hyunggu, was feeling tension and needed a release, or even just a quick fun time, they would meet up at hyunggu’s apartment and make the most of their time together. wooseok was more dominant than hyunggu, so usually it was rough. wooseok thought that if it was rough, it would make him feel better about the cheating. it would make him feel like it was just fucking, not making love. that’s all it was; sex with hyunggu. neither of them had feelings for each other and it would stay that way. hyunggu knew that wooseok loved yuto, and yuto loved wooseok. but he also didn’t know how things would play out if yuto found out. he ignored it for now. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

one night, yuto and wooseok got into a pretty significant argument. it had been a week since wooseok and hyunggu last hooked up due to hyunggu’s busy schedule recently. wooseok was on edge and he was tense. they had gone on a date and things were fine until wooseok started to feel up on yuto in public. that made yuto uncomfortable and he didn’t want him to do that, which annoyed wooseok. then, once they got home, yuto told him about it and wooseok exploded. 

“you know what yuto? i don’t fucking understand you. i don’t understand why you won’t just let me make love to you! i am so sick of always being shut down. you won’t tell me what it is that makes you act this way. you always say you have a reason and you always tell me it isn’t because you don’t love me, but you won’t fucking tell me what the real god damn reason is. you keep saying it is because you’re shy and introverted and whatever else the fuck reason you have for it, but you won’t tell me the main reason you act this way. i want to know. tell me now.” wooseok was yelling, and the demanding tone in his voice made yuto nervous and he began to shake slightly. he didn’t like confrontation and he didn’t like yelling. 

“w-wooseok, just calm down please? let’s sit down and talk about it okay? i-i will tell you if it really means that much to you.” yuto said softly, trying to de-escalate the situation. 

“if it means that much to me,” wooseok scoffed mockingly and shook his head. “no we aren’t talking about it anymore because obviously it doesn’t fucking mean that much to you, yuto. goodnight.” wooseok grabbed his keys and walked to the front door. yuto felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he shook his head.  
“wooseok, please don’t go, i-i’m sorry please stay we can talk about it.” yuto went to grab wooseok’s arm to try and convince him to stay, but wooseok pulled away aggressively and turned to yuto. 

“no. i’m done trying to talk to you.” that was all he said and he walked out, slamming the door and driving back to his apartment, leaving yuto a crying mess in his own apartment. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(sexual content warning!!!)

as soon as wooseok got in his car, he drove to his apartment, throwing his things onto the counter and wherever else they landed. he texted hyunggu, telling him that he needed him more than ever and within minutes, hyunggu was there. wooseok turned off his phone and he grabbed hyunggu, pushing him into the bedroom. wooseok wasn’t too rough with hyunggu, not really smacking him around or doing what he wanted with him, but tonight, he felt his anger boiling and he just needed to get it all out. hyunggu didn’t mind, he would gladly take whatever wooseok wanted to give him because he had a stressful week as well. 

wooseok grabbed hyunggu, closing his bedroom door and pressing his back up against it, kissing him roughly, starting to move down his neck and jaw. his moves were sloppy and hyunggu could feel the anger radiating off of him. he moaned softly when wooseok found his special spot almost immediately, sucking on it harshly to leave a hickey. he pulled back, sliding hyunggu’s shirt off and moving him to the bed. 

“get undressed, now.” wooseok demanded him, and hyunggu felt a shiver go down his spine right to where he was anticipating wooseok the most. hyunggu had seen wooseok angry before, but his anger was quickly turning into lust and hyunggu loved every second of it. he quickly stripped out of his sweatpants, boxers, and t-shirt, throwing them all in the floor and leaning back on the bed. he watched as wooseok got undressed, taking in every curvature of his body, looking at every detail on his skin, every small freckle, every dip in his skin. hyunggu thought wooseok was beautiful and he did think about being with him on a few occasions, but knew it was a silly thought. he was snapped out of his daze when wooseok grabbed him and moved him on top of him. 

“go ahead, use that pretty mouth on my cock baby.” wooseok smirked and moved hyunggu right to where he needed him. his cock was already throbbing, the anger and the thought of getting to fuck hyunggu getting to him quicker than he anticipated. 

hyunggu nodded, wasting no time in leaning down and giving wooseok exactly what he wanted. he wrapped his lips around wooseok’s length, quickly moving all the way down and keeping that position, humming against wooseok’s cock, making him moan and grab hyunggu’s head. wooseok started to guide hyunggu’s head, making his movements quicker and more abrupt. hyunggu kept this motion, steadying himself against wooseok’s hips and moving at the same pace, humming every so often and hollowing his cheeks to keep the sensation. wooseok’s eyes closed and he moaned, gripping hyunggu’s hair tightly. he continued to guide his head, keeping him down at the base of his cock for a moment. hyunggu was losing air, but he knew this was what wooseok needed and he just stayed where he wanted. hyunggu continued his movements, making sure wooseok was getting all the pleasure his heart desired. after a couple more moments, wooseok pulled him up and tossed hyunggu underneath him like he was a lifeless doll, pressing him into the pillows. 

“ass up, princess. you know i don’t like to wait.” hyunggu quickly obeyed, shuttering at the filthy words coming from wooseok’s mouth. he pressed his body against the bed and the pillows, turning his head so he could see wooseok and pushed his ass into the air, just like wooseok wanted. hyunggu watched him as he moved swiftly to put the condom on his length. the sight alone was enough to send a shock through hyunggu’s core and cause his cock to harden. wooseok noticed him staring and he smirked down at him as he slid his fingers into hyunggu’s mouth. 

“get those nice and wet for me.” hyunggu slid wooseok’s long, slender fingers into his mouth and sucked them deeply, making sure to get them wet. wooseok pulled them out and teased hyunggu’s entrance gently. hyunggu gasped and closed his eyes at the feeling. 

“do you want daddy’s cock?” wooseok hadn’t ever called himself daddy before, but hyunggu didn’t care. he loved it and it sent another shiver straight through his core. “tell daddy what you want, or you won’t get anything princess.” hyunggu’s voice got caught in his throat, but he finally managed to calm himself enough to say something. 

“y-yes daddy, i want your cock. please give it to me, give it to me however you want.” hyunggu whined, and wooseok laughed with a dark undertone. 

“listen to how pitiful you sound, so desperate for daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” wooseok taunted him, pushing two fingers into him without warning. hyunggu winced and moaned loudly, closing his eyes to ignore the slight pain. even though they had done this before, he still wasn’t used to it, but he adjusted pretty quickly once he relaxed. 

“y-yes please give it to me.” hearing hyunggu’s desperate whines for wooseok’s cock made him more eager than ever. he removed his fingers and without warning, pushed all the way into hyunggu, not giving him any time to even adjust. the smaller boy shuddered, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. wooseok waited a second, but he was so eager and needed to release some steam, that he just grabbed hyunggu’s hips and started to thrust into him almost at full power. he moaned loudly and threw his head back as he entered the smaller boy, pushing into him as fast as he felt necessary. hyunggu felt pain the first couple of thrusts, tears forming and running down his face, but it soon turned to pleasure and he was in bliss. he didn’t think he would like rough sex like this, but he was wrong. wooseok gripped his hair, pulling his head back to make him look at him. hyunggu moaned loudly, not caring about how loud he was and if his neighbors could hear him. he looked up at wooseok and the taller boy smirked down at him, not slowing down one bit.

“tell me who’s making you feel this good, baby. tell everyone who is making you feel like this.” wooseok grunted between thrusts, staring down at hyunggu with piercing eyes. 

the slightly older boy could barely breathe due to the intense pleasure that was overtaking his body, let alone speak. he closed his eyes and gathered enough air in his lungs to finally breathe out, “wooseok, oh my god yes it’s you wooseok, you’re making me feel so good fuck.” his voice was scattered and his breathing getting heavier by the minute. wooseok was pleased and he shoved hyunggu’s face back to the pillows, leaning over him and thrusting into him at full power. 

“f-fuck!” hyunggu yelled, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as wooseok was going full force. hyunggu was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but he didn’t care. wooseok was making him feel like he never thought possible. he was in bliss. he was on cloud nine with the way wooseok was making him feel. 

“i-i’m gonna cum.” hyunggu announced, closing his eyes as his orgasm built in his stomach. he didn’t know if he would even last another minute. his body started to shake, but wooseok didn’t seem to be slowing down. he continued his quick movements, his powerful thrusts, and his grip on hyunggu’s hair never ceased. within a minute, the smaller boy let out a loud string of curses and moans, his orgasm overtaking his body and he released all over the sheets underneath of him. he was shaking intensely, moans still streaming from his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. wooseok wasn’t stopping until he came. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

back at his apartment, yuto was feeling terrible about the argument they just had. he didn’t want wooseok to leave because he assumed that was over. he needed to make sure that they were still together and talk to him about everything. by now, he probably had let out some steam and he was more level headed and calm. he decided to go to wooseok’s apartment to talk to him, hoping that wooseok would listen to him and they could come up with a solution to their problem. yuto thought about it and he did love wooseok, more than anyone, and he was willing to try as long as wooseok didn’t push it. he hadn’t pushed it yet, so yuto was confident in the situation. he got up from his seat in the floor and walked outside to his car, driving to wooseok’s apartment. he had a key to the door, so he just let himself in. wooseok did it to him all the time, so i’m sure he wouldn’t care. when yuto walked inside, he didn’t seem to think anything was out of whack, that is until he heard the noises coming from the room down the hallway. there were loud moans, groans, and grunts that sounded exactly like who he came to see. he felt his heart rate quicken. he tried to stay positive and he just walked down the hallway. he pushed open the door and felt his heart drop at the sight in front of him. 

wooseok had decided that he wasn’t done with hyunggu, but this time hyunggu was going to be doing all the work. he had moved to his back and pressed hyunggu on top of him, demanding him to ride him until he was cumming again. wooseok wanted to watch hyunggu’s facial expressions and guide his hips to bring them both to their orgasms once again. wooseok could thrust up into him and make him moan even louder, just like he loved to hear him do. they were going at it, hyunggu moving his hips in a quick figure 8 motion, head thrown back and moaning loudly at the feeling of wooseok’s cock filling him up in just the right away. they were both at their orgasm, wooseok letting his go first inside of the new condom, and hyunggu right after, releasing onto wooseok’s chest since he was facing him. wooseok smiled and opened up his eyes, looking up and his heart dropping when he saw yuto standing there. 

“fuck.” was all he could say, moving hyunggu off of him quickly and sitting him on the other side of the bed.  
“yuto this isn’t what it looks like.” wooseok blurted out that same stupid excuse that everyone uses when they know they fucked up. 

“i fucking knew it. i fucking knew it. i should have trusted my gut instinct. when you were bitching and complaining and sulking because i wouldn’t have sex with you and all of a sudden you got happy and cheerful again. i should have trusted my instincts. i knew you were cheating on me. i just knew you were. with hyunggu of all people?” yuto felt the hot tears starting to stream down his face. “fuck you wooseok, fuck you both. don’t ever speak to me again.” yuto snapped through tears. 

he walked to the kitchen, quickly removing his house key from wooseok’s keyring and walking to his car, driving back to his apartment. he could barely see through his tears, and luckily he made it home without an accident. he slammed the door and locked it, sliding down the length of the door. he couldn’t hold back his tears and he just sobbed, letting everything out. he didn’t care about how loud he was. he was heartbroken. he was hurt. he couldn’t believe he let himself fall into this and believe this. it was so painfully obvious. wooseok had been begging him to have sex with him, and then all of a sudden he stopped and he seemed more upbeat. had he been doing this for months? the thought made yuto sick to his stomach. he got up and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet more than once. he just continued to cry and he hated himself for believing this. he hated himself for falling in love with someone who couldn’t be faithful to him. he couldn’t believe that he let himself think this was all going to be okay. but most of all, he hated that this was his fault. if he would have just trusted wooseok and let him do something, none of this would have happened. all of these thoughts were spinning in yuto’s head and he just wanted them all to stop. 

he glanced up at the cabinet above him. he knew he had sleeping pills in there and he knew a couple would take him out cold for a while. he hadn’t done this in a while, and he contemplated it for a while. he continued to glance around the room, seeing his razor. maybe he could just let himself bleed and give scars so that he would look ugly to people and wouldn’t be wanted. yeah, that’s what he would do. after a couple minutes, he felt numb to the pain and he felt himself starting to slip in and out of consciousness due to losing blood. right before he was about to pass out, he heard a noise from the kitchen. he heard footsteps approaching and an all too familiar voice calling out to him. 

“yuto?” wooseok yelled from the hallway, getting to the bathroom door and seeing the sight in front of him. his heart dropped. his boyfriend was lying on his bathroom floor, blood surrounding his arms and legs. wooseok felt sick to his stomach but he had to help him. “i’m so sorry.. fuck yuto i am so sorry please you have to forgive me, i am so sorry. i love you so much.” wooseok pleaded to him, needing to hear an acceptance of some sort. yuto just shook his head slowly, and closed his eyes. 

“you don’t love me..” he whispered and finally looked at wooseok. “you don’t love me, because if you did, you would have been willing to wait for me no matter how fucking high your sex drive is.” he sighed weakly and closed his eyes again to avoid seeing him. “but instead, you cheated on me, multiple times for months i’m assuming. you led me on and told me you loved me but you didn’t. but hey, at least you have hyunggu right?” he chuckled and opened his eyes back up, “at least you have hyunggu who’s willing to drop everything and fuck you when you need it, while he’s fucking other guys because he doesn’t care. but i did. i cared about you so much. i loved you so much and it had finally gotten to the point you’d been waiting for, waiting for us to have sex, but i guess that still wasn’t enough.” he stopped and closed his eyes. “you broke my heart. you crushed me. you tore my world apart. i loved you wooseok, and part of me always will but i can’t ever forgive you and i can’t be with you anymore.” yuto whispered and sniffled. “it’s over.” he looked up at him. “leave me alone.” 

wooseok felt his heart break, but he knew he deserved it. he knew that he deserved this and it was coming eventually. he cheated on yuto. he knew it was going to catch up to him and he regret every decision and every time he had sex with hyunggu. he felt tears stinging his cheeks and he held yuto in his arms. “i’m so sorry yuto.. i’m so sorry.. but i understand. will you at least let me take you to the hospital?” yuto didn’t respond and passed out. wooseok rushed him to the hospital and once he dropped him off, that was the last time they saw each other. at least wooseok had hyunggu to cry on, yuto had no one but himself. he loved yuto and that would never change, but he had no one to blame but himself. and he’d regret it for the rest of his life.


End file.
